Zasady zaboru
thumb|right|Zasady ZaboruZasady Zaboru Ferengi (Ferengi Rules of Acquisition) zostały spisane tysiące lat temu przez Wielkiego Nagusa Ginta. Składają się z 285 pozycji (stan na koniec 24 wieku - DS9: "The Nagus"). Istnieje 47 komentarzy, 900 mniejszych i większych osądów i 10.000 opinii (VOY: "False Profits"). Istnieje również koncepcja "Pięciu Stopni Zaboru": POŻĄDANIE, USPRAWIEDLIWIENIE, ZAGARNIĘCIE, OBSESJA, ODSPRZEDAŻ (VOY: "Alice"). Poniższy spis zawiera tylko kanoniczne zasady zaboru. 1 ) Kiedy wejdziesz w posiadanie cudzych pieniędzy - nie oddawaj ich. DS9: "The Nagus" 3 ) Nigdy nie inwestuj więcej niż to konieczne. DS9: "The Maquis, Part II" 6 ) Nie pozwól rodzinie stawać na drodze do zysku. DS9: "The Nagus" 7 ) Miej uszy otwarte. DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets" 9 ) Okazja plus instynkt równa się zysk. DS9: "The Storyteller" 10 ) Chciwość jest wieczna. DS9: "Prophet Motive" 16 ) Układ to układ... do czasu gdy trafi się lepszy. DS9: "Melora" 17 ) Umowa to umowa. Lecz tylko między Ferengi. DS9: "Body Parts" 18 ) Ferengi bez zysków to żaden Ferengi. DS9: "Heart of Stone" 21 ) Nigdy nie stawiaj przyjaźni ponad zyskami. DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 22 ) Mądry człowiek usłyszy zysk na wietrze. DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 23 ) Nic nie jest ważniejsze od zdrowia. Prócz twoich pieniędzy. ENT: "Acquisition" 28 ) Szepcz na drodze do sukcesu. DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" 31 ) Nie naśmiewaj się z matki Ferengi. DS9: "The Siege" 33 ) Podlizywanie się szefowi nigdy nie boli. DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 34 ) Wojna sprzyja interesom. DS9: "Destiny" 35 ) Pokój sprzyja interesom. DS9: "Destiny" 45 ) Rozwijaj się lub giń. ENT: "Acquisition" 47 ) Nigdy nie ufaj ubranemu lepiej niż ty. DS9: "Rivals" 48 ) Im szerszy uśmiech tym ostrzejszy nóż. DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 57 ) Dobrzy klienci są równie rzadcy jak latinum. Doceniaj ich. DS9: "Armageddon Game" 59 ) Darmowa rada rzadko bywa tania. DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 62 ) Im ryzykowniejsza ścieżka, tym większe zyski. DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 74 ) Wiedza to zysk. VOY: "Inside Man" 75 ) Tam dom twój gdzie serce twoje, lecz gwiazdy są z latinum. DS9: "Civil Defense" 76 ) Co jakiś czas ogłaszaj pokój, to doprowadzi twych wrogów do obłędu. DS9: "The Homecoming" 94 ) Kobiety i finanse nie idą w parze. DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" 95 ) Rozwijaj się lub giń. VOY: "False Profits" 98 ) Każdy ma swoją cenę. DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight" 102 ) Natura z czasem marnieje, a latinum jest wieczne. DS9: "The Jem'Hadar" 103 ) Sen może współgrać z... niedokończone DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" 109 ) Godność i pusty portfel są warte tyle co portfel. DS9: "Rivals" 111 ) Traktuj dłużników jak rodzinę: wykorzystuj ich. DS9: "Past Tense, Part I", "The Darkness and the Light" 112 ) Nigdy nie kochaj się z siostrą twego szefa. DS9: "Playing God" 125 ) Nie dobijesz targu będąc martwym. DS9: "The Siege of AR-558" 168 ) Dyskrecja twoją drogą do sukcesu. DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" 139 ) Żony służą, bracia dziedziczą. DS9: "Necessary Evil" 190 ) Słuchaj wszystkiego, nie wierz niczemu. DS9: "Call to Arms" 194 ) Zawsze dobrze poznać klientów nim przejdą przez twoje drzwi. DS9: "Whispers" 203 ) Nowi klienci są jak ostrozębe (greeworms), są soczyści, ale czasami się odgryzają. DS9: "Little Green Men" 208 ) Czasem jeszcze niebezpieczniejsza od pytania jest odpowiedź. DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" 211 ) Pracownicy są szczeblami w drabinie do sukcesu. Nie wahaj się po nich stąpać. DS9: "Bar Association" 214 ) Nigdy nie otwieraj negocjacji na czczo. DS9: "The Maquis, Part I" 217 ) Nie uwolnisz ryby od wody. DS9: "Past Tense, Part I" 229 ) Latinum jest trwalsze niż chuć. DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" 239 ) Nigdy nie wahaj się przed złym oznakowaniem swojego produktu. DS9: "Body Parts" 263 ) Nie pozwól wątpliwościom zmniejszyć swego pożądania dla latinum. DS9: "Bar Association" 285 ) Żaden dobry uczynek nie ujdzie na sucho. DS9: "The Collaborator" ---- tłmaczenie z angielskiego - Pah Wraith uzupełnienie - Tojot ca:Regles d'adquisició de:Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi en:Rules of Acquisition es:Reglas de adquisición fr:Règles de l'acquisition ferengies ja:金儲けの秘訣 nl:Regels van acquisitie Kategoria:Społeczeństwo i Kultura